


More Than Meets The Eye

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ship is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Shinjiro sees a woman who looks more than a little scary. She ends up reminding him of someone from his past.





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Me when a ship is super minor: I don't want to tag it...  
> Me when it's Shinji/Theo: My City Now
> 
> Anyway, some sad things. Realized something fun about Metis I may use in a fic :)

Shinjiro wasn’t sure why this girl was giving off scary vibes, but she was. Most people didn’t freak him out, especially not shorter people like her, but… There was just something about her. The scowl on her face, the stance she took as she walked…

The only things that weren’t scary were the signs of a horrible fashion sense and the fact she seemed nervous about being here. If anything, Shinjiro would say she read as someone who was told to meet someone at a very specific time… Only for said person to not show up.

She also seemed stubborn, hopeful. Like she didn’t plan to leave the area until they showed up, no matter what happened. Shinjiro had to say, it was a weird mix of pathetic and admirable…. Okay, so it really just made it hard for him to know how to feel.

He was just about to approach her when someone else (someone who looked very unpleasant) walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm. Well, looked like him stepping in now would be more to help the girl out.

That’s what he thought, at the very least, until he watched her pull out the bus stop’s sign without breaking a sweat and slapped the man upside the head with it. The guy fell with a thud and Shinjiro was more than sure that had to hurt. Still, it seemed like he’d be helping her out, just not in the way he planned.

“You’re gonna get in trouble if you hang around here.” He walked up next to her, making note to not touch her.

“Excuse me?” She turned to look at him, gripping the sign.

“You’re probably going to get in a lot of trouble if you stay around here. For hitting him and ripping that out of the ground.”

She frowned and dropped it to the ground. “Sister’s going to be pissed…”

“Come on…” He decided placing a hand on her back would be alright. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Hey!” She went along with him, but her scowl was back. “Y-you’re just going to get in trouble too, idiot!”

Shinjiro shook his head. “Actually, no. It’s at times like this that being friends with a police officer and a rich woman come in handy.”

“And a horrible time to be the sister of a rich woman’s bodyguard…”

Shinjiro frowned and shook his head. “What’s your name? I can make sure it doesn’t make it into any reports.”

“Huh? Really?” She seemed to think for a minute. “You sure you don’t plan on just reporting me?”

“I’ve done too much shit to report someone else.”

“Metis. I’m Metis.” Well, she was quick to convince, then. Maybe Shinjiro did have a scary face… He’d been told he did quite a bit, after all.

It didn’t help that the person who’d tell him that was always his boyfriend’s sister. Elizabeth just didn’t seem to know when to quit with things like that and he wasn’t sure if it was annoying or endearing. Either way, he’d deal with it so he could see Theodore… It became easy to block Elizabeth out after a while, anyway.

After walking in silence for a bit, Metis glanced at him. “...So why are you helping me?”

“...Dunno, actually.” He shook his head. “You looked like you could handle yourself, but I doubt you want to go to the police station.”

“I really don’t…” Metis shivered a bit at the thought. “I can’t have Sister mad at me again.”

“Sounds like your sister being mad is rough, huh?” He rose an eyebrow.

Metis sighed, but nodded. “Last time I made her angry enough that she told me not to call her Sister.”

“Jesus, that’s… That’s rough.” What kind of sibling would do that?

“Tell me about it…” She pouted a bit and looked away.

Shinjiro frowned and pat her head. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure she won’t find out about this.”

Metis looked over at him and rose an eyebrow. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

“I don’t know why you’re so sure, but…” She looked away, her cheeks just a little red. “Thanks.”

Shinjiro held in a laugh. She seemed to act a lot like a little kid, how he’d been afraid of her, he wasn’t sure. Now that he’d seen her for a while, though, she kind of… Well, if anything she kind of reminded him of Miki… Then again, he wasn’t around young girls or girls who acted young often…

Still, it kind of stung.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” She frowned at him. “People only do that when they’re thinking of how much I’m like a kid. I’m not a kid, you know!”

“I’m sure you aren’t.”

Metis frowned and looked away. “I may not look like it, but I know a lot. I probably know more about the human psyche than you do.”

“I don’t know thing one about it, so I wouldn’t be surprised, honestly.” Shinjiro shrugged a bit.

“That better not be a backhanded comment.” Metis frowned at him.

“It’s not, I really just don’t know much about it.”

“You better not be lying--”

“That’s enough, that’s enough.” He ruffled her hair, making her exclaim in anger. “Come on, let’s make sure you don’t get linked to your little crime.”

“I, uh…” Metis huffed a bit. “Fine.”

 


End file.
